Secrets to Tell
by Silent Wanderer of the Night
Summary: A girl is sent to the camp while the D-Tent boys are still there. She brings along with her lots of trouble and many secrets. She shows the boys a thing or two on how to break the rules and take it like a man...err...woman?
1. New Girl

The bus door slowly opened, very boys' eyes watching intensely as the new victim took their first steps on the death lands. The new boy had on some kind of black straight jacket that went down to his ankles and a hood with sunglasses, so you couldn't really see what he looked like. The boy was escorted towards Mr. Sir's hut by two armed and ready officers. The boys began to whisper around, trying to see if anybody knew who the new kid was.  
  
Once the boy was inside the hut, the officers quickly left and took off with the bus. The boys crowded around the small window, trying to looked inside to see what was happening.  
  
~Inside~  
  
Mr. Sir slowly walked over to the newcomer and unlocked the straight jacket, letting the person free. Once it fell to the floor, so did the identity. The new boy was actually a new girl, the first girl ever at Camp Greenlake.  
  
Her long brown hair, which had been held up by the jacket's hood, fell down in front of her face, covering her hazel eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black socks up to her knees, black combat boots, and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
Mr. Sir looked her up and down before grunting and motioning her to follow him. "I don't know why we ever agreed to this…this girl's only going to cause us more trouble than we already have…" Before leaving, she grabbed her sunglasses and then ran after him, an evil grin on her face.  
  
Once she was outside, she stopped and made the same grin to all the astonished faces that were staring at her. "Hurry up, girl!" Mr. Sir yelled towards her. She rolled her eyes and put her arms behind her head, slowly walking through the aisle of boys.  
  
Mr. Sir led her into a room with stacks upon stacks of orange jumpsuits, which she noticed that all the other boys were wearing. Mr. Sir mumbled something that sounded like, "Small…" he then handed her a suit and began to leave the room.  
  
The girl dropped the clothes on the floor and crossed her arms. "I ain't wearin' these." Mr. Sir's head snapped back towards her, a vain popping out of his head. "What did you say?" The girl grinned and looked him in the eyes. "I ain't wearing it."  
  
Mr. Sir grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. "Put the damn thing on, girl!" She kept her grin on her face and turned to face him. "Or what? You'll shoot e? Go right on ahead, death is just another adventure. Oh come on, I'm waiting."  
  
She stared at him for a few more moments before she shook her head and picked the clothes up. "I thought that this would be fun, but if no one wants to even bother if fighting me, I guess it's not that bad of a place as I thought."  
  
Mr. Sir's vain began to pop out more and more with each word that she spoke, until he finally hit her across the head with the gun, making her bleed. But she kept walking, as if she didn't even feel it.  
  
"You're gonna have to do much better than that to get my attention, Sir." She walked over to the middle of the dirt looked over at Mr. Sir, stuck out her tongue and began to take her clothes off right then and there, in front to f all the drooling boys.  
  
Mr. Sir finally had enough of her so he raised his gun and took a shot. It grazed her cheek, but nothing else. Her grin became a glare as she snapped her head back over towards him, her shirt off and only bra on.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" she hissed at him. He grinned and placed the pistol on her shoulder. "You will respect me and you will do as I say."  
  
"Or what? You'll try and shoot me, again?"  
  
"Or I'll send you back."  
  
The girl took a step back, a scared look on her face. She dropped her shirt on the dirt floor and shook her head. "Ok…I'll be good…you don't have to send me back…"  
  
Mr. Sir grinned and looked down at her suit. "Hurry up and get dressed then I'll assign you a tent." She quickly nodded her head and slipped into her suit, giving her glare to every boy who watched her.  
  
She folded her clothes and followed Mr. Sir to a tent with the letter D above the flap. "Here." She handed him her clothes and walked inside. Mr. Sir walked back over to the boys and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now listen up!" I will not be having any more of this nascence! I will get the respect I deserve and I will not be made a fool of! Nobody messes with the girl…unless of course you want to get your ass kicked, I don't mind at all. But once you find out why she's here and what she did, you'll try to stay as far away as possible from her."  
  
A young boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes raised his hand and asked, "What's her name, Sir?" Mr. Sir rolled his eyes and tuned his back to them, beginning to walk away. "Her name's Rebecka Z. She can't remember the rest of it." 


	2. New Boys

Rebecka sat alone in her tent, looking through her small bag for a pen and paper. Once she found them, she checked to see if anyone was watching before she quickly wrote down a few things. Once she put them back away, she searched some more through her bag.   
  
An evil grin came to her face as she touched something smooth and sharp. She placed it under her right sock and closed the bag upon hearing footsteps nearing towards her. She laid down on her cot and looked up and the ceiling as a few boys casually walked in, secretly eyeing her with every move they made.  
  
The one with curly hair that had asked Mr. Sir what her name was, walked up to her and stuck out his dirty hand.   
  
"Hi, I'm Stanley Yelnats but the boys 'round here call me Caveman." Rebecka stared at his hand but didn't shake it. Caveman brought it back to his side, getting the hint that she didn't want anything to do with it.  
  
She turned her head away and looked out the door at the emptiness of the desert around them. She sighed and decided that getting to know a few of them wouldn't be so bad.   
  
"Rebecka Zumaya…." she said softly, trying to let her voice break. Caveman's face lit up and he looked around the room at the other boys. A few other boys rushed up to her and started introducing themselves as well. The one that she thought to be most fascinating was the small one that just sat in the corner on his cot, looking up at the ceiling, not saying a word.   
  
She stood up, interrupting of the boys introductions and walked over to him. The boys became silent as she sat down at the end of his cot and held out her hand to him. They all just stared at one another for a few moments before the small boy sat up and slowly shook her hand. "I'm Rebecka…who are you?"  
  
The boy looked at the other boys and then back at the new girl which sat in front of him, a small smile coming to his face. "Zero." Rebecka smiled for the fist time that day and said, "It's nice to meet you, Zero. I-" she stopped when Mr. Sir appeared at the door, motioning her to come outside.  
  
She stood up and followed him, the boys all doing the same. Another bus pulled up and stopped in front of them all. Rebecka grinned and proceeded to remove her top shirt, revealing her black tank top. She rolled up her pants to her knees and walked towards the door, crossing her arms.   
  
Once it opened, she began to laugh and point at the group of boys standing in front of her. "Well, it's nice to see a familiar face around here." she said to the one in front. All the boys had black hair, dark brown eyes, were pretty muscular, and they were all mostly the same size.  
  
The one in front had curly hair up to his shoulders and seemed to be…happy to see Rebecka. (boy #1) He grinned and stepped off the bus. The boy behind him had thick, straight hair that wasn't very long and he seemed to be the tallest out of them all, but that didn't mean he was too tall. (boy #2)The next one had pure black eyes, which were obviously contacts, and long, curly hair, too. (boy #3) Next, was a boy with really short, thin hair and seemed to be the most active of them all. (boy #4)The last one to get off had his hair slightly spiked in the front and seemed not to be very affected by being there. (boy #5)  
  
"So Marty," Rebecka said to boy #1, "they finally got you guys, huh? I was expecting you all to come sooner or later." He frowned and threw his bag to the floor. "It was your fault that we got here in the first place…" Boy #3 put his hand on Marty's shoulder and shook his head. "it ain't worth it. And besides, I can't just let you hurt my twin sister, can I?" Marty frowned and took the boy's hand off of him. "Fine, Cory."  
  
The boys form inside the tent watched in fascination as the new comers came out of the bus.  
  
Boy#2 smiled and gave Rebecka a small hug. "Hey Shot, how's it goin?" Rebecka smiled even wider and shook her head. "Erik…I still can't believe that you, of all people, did what you did." Erik laughed and pointed at boy #4. "You should be saying that to Josh. I mean, he was little Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and all." Rebecca laughed and waved at Josh.  
  
When boy #5 jumped off, everyone remained silent. Rebecka and him stared at each other for a few moments before he looked away and quietly said, "Hey Shot…" She too looked away and said, "Hey Jovani…"  
  
She looked over at the staring boys and shook her head again. She waved them over and introduced everyone.   
  
Zero tugged on her pants, like a little child and asked, "So how are you all connected in coming here?" 


End file.
